Because everyone is here☆Pretty Cure All Stars
is the main theme song and ending song for the All Stars movie, Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!. The song is sung by the voice actresses of Asahina Mirai, Izayoi Riko, Haruno Haruka, Kaido Minami, Amanogawa Kirara and Akagi Towa. Lyrics 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 Movie Ver. |-|Romaji= #F56FA1|Mi}}/ Maru de kagami mitai futari wa #FF91AF|Fl}}/ Choppiri kanashī kibun wa #FFCC33|Tw}}/ Anata no hitomi kumoraseru kara #FF91AF|Fl}}/ / / Son'na toki wa dansu! Sō desho [MTPC & GPPC] Saikō no shunkan ni [MTPC & GPPC] Yeah! tte sakebiau [MTPC & GPPC] Sutekina nakama ga [MTPC & GPPC] Kyō mo matteru Anata ga iru kara Tsunageru kono te Min'na ga iru kara Ōkina wa ni naru Soko kara hajimaru monogatari ga "Mirai" da yo Anata ga iru kara Namida wa misenai Min'na ga iru kara Yūki wa hyakubai #FF91AF|Fl}}/ Sā te wo tsunagō #FFCC33|Tw}}/ Kokoro mo tsunagou (Precure!) Kakehashi ni natte yume wa asu e Tewatasou Min'na ga iru kara... Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu Purikyua...Purikyua...Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu |-|Kanji= 私がハッピーだったら あなたの顔も　笑っているの まるで鏡みたい　二人は ちょっぴり悲しい　気分は あなたの瞳曇らせるから そんな時はダンス！そうでしょ 最高の瞬間に Yeah！って叫びあう 素敵な仲間が 今日も待ってる （Maho Girls！）あなたがいるから （Princess！ Princess！）つなげるこの手 （Happiness Charge！）みんながいるから （Doki！ Doki！）大きな輪になる さぁ　手をつなごう（Smile！） 心もつなごう（Suite！） そこから始まる　物語が 『未来』だよ （Heart Catch！）あなたがいるから （Fresh！ Fresh！）涙は見せない （Max！ Max！）みんながいるから （Yes！ Yes！）勇気は１００倍 さぁ　手をつなごう（Splash！） 心もつなごう（Precure！） 架け橋になって　夢は明日へ 手渡そう みんながいるから… プリキュアオールスターズ プリキュア…プリキュア…プリキュアオールスターズ |-| English= When I am feeling happy You have a smile on your face It's like we're looking into a round mirror When I feel a bit upset It is because you look down as well That's when we have to dance! Isn't that right? We shout out "Yeah!" during Exhilarating moments Even today our wonderful friends Are waiting for us (Maho Girls!) Because you are here (Princess! Princess!) We can connect hands (Happiness Charge!) Because you're all here (Doki! Doki!) We can make a big circle Come and let's join hands (Smile!) And join our hearts as well (Suite!) The story that begins from here on Is the "future" (Heart Catch!) Because you are here (Fresh! Fresh!) I will not show tears (Max! Max!) Because you are all here (Yes! Yes!) My courage has soared Come and let's join hands (Splash!) And join our hearts as well (Precure!) Let's deliver the dreams we brought together To the "future" Because everyone is here... Pretty Cure All Stars... Pretty Cure...Pretty Cure...Pretty Cure All Stars Full Ver. |-|Romaji= #F56FA1|Mi}}/ Maru de kagami mitai futari wa #FF91AF|Fl}}/ Choppiri kanashī kibun wa #FFCC33|Tw}}/ Anata no hitomi kumoraseru kara #FF91AF|Fl}}/ / / Son'na toki wa dansu! Sō desho [MTPC & GPPC] Saikō no shunkan ni [MTPC & GPPC] Yeah! tte sakebiau [MTPC & GPPC] Sutekina nakama ga [MTPC & GPPC] Kyō mo matteru (Maho Girls!) Anata ga iru kara (Princess! Princess!) Tsunageru kono te (Happiness Charge!) Min'na ga iru kara (Doki! Doki!) Ōkina wa ni naru (Smile!) (Suite!) Soko kara hajimaru monogatari ga "Mirai" dayo #F56FA1|Mi}}/ Don'na yume datte tsukureru [MTPC & GPPC] Sorezore no kagayaki [MTPC & GPPC] Yeah! Hansha shitara [MTPC & GPPC] Hikari wa hashiru no [MTPC & GPPC] Yami no hate made (Heart Catch!) Anata ga iru kara (Fresh! Fresh!) Namida wa misenai (Max! Max!) Min'na ga iru kara (Yes! Yes!) Yūki wa hyakubai #FF91AF|Fl}}/ Sā te wo tsunagō (Splash!) #FFCC33|Tw}}/ Kokoro mo tsunagou (Precure!) Kakehashi ni natte yume wa asu e Tewatasou "Everybody Shout! Hey! Hey!... Purikyua...Purikyua...Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu" (Maho Girls!) Anata ga iru kara (Princess! Princess!) Tsunageru kono te (Happiness Charge!) Min'na ga iru kara (Doki! Doki!) Ōkina wa ni naru (Heart Catch!) Anata ga iru kara (Fresh! Fresh!) Namida wa misenai (Max! Max!) Min'na ga iru kara (Yes! Yes!) Yūki wa hyakubai (Smile! Suite!) (Splash!) Soko kara hajimaru monogatari ga "Mirai" dayo Min'na ga iru kara... Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu Purikyua...Purikyua...Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu |-|Kanji= 私がハッピーだったら あなたの顔も　笑っているの まるで鏡みたい　二人は ちょっぴり悲しい　気分は あなたの瞳曇らせるから そんな時はダンス！そうでしょ 最高の瞬間に Yeah！って叫びあう 素敵な仲間が 今日も待ってる （Maho Girls！）あなたがいるから （Princess！ Princess！）つなげるこの手 （Happiness Charge！）みんながいるから （Doki！ Doki！）大きな輪になる さぁ　手をつなごう（Smile！） 心もつなごう（Suite！） そこから始まる　物語が 『未来』だよ みんなが持ってる個性は 色彩（いろ）も形（けい）も　違うパズルね どんな夢だって　作れる それぞれの輝き Yeah!反射したら 光は走るの 闇の果てまで （Heart Catch！）あなたがいるから （Fresh！ Fresh！）涙は見せない （Max！ Max！）みんながいるから （Yes！ Yes！）勇気は１００倍 さぁ　手をつなごう（Splash！） 心もつなごう（Precure！） 架け橋になって　夢は明日へ 手渡そう 「Everybody Shout！ Hey！ Hey！… プリキュア…プリキュア…プリキュアオールスターズ」 （Maho Girls！）あなたがいるから （Princess！ Princess！）つなげるこの手 （Happiness Charge！）みんながいるから （Doki！ Doki！）大きな輪になる （Heart Catch！）あなたがいるから （Fresh！ Fresh！）涙は見せない （Max！ Max！）みんながいるから （Yes！ Yes！）勇気は１００倍 さぁ　手をつなごう（Smile！ Suite！） 心もつなごう（Splash！） そこから始まる　物語が 『未来』だよ みんながいるから… プリキュアオールスターズ プリキュア…プリキュア…プリキュアオールスターズ |-| English= When I am feeling happy You have a smile on your face It's like we're looking into a round mirror When I feel a bit upset It is because you look down as well That's when we have to dance! Isn't that right? We shout out "Yeah!" during Exhilarating moments Even today our wonderful friends Are waiting for us (Maho Girls!) Because you are here (Princess! Princess!) We can connect hands (Happiness Charge!) Because you're all here (Doki! Doki!) We can make a big circle Come and let's join hands (Smile!) And join our hearts as well (Suite!) The story that begins from here on Is the "future" Waiting for everyone who are unique inside Their colors form different types of puzzles They even create different kinds of dreams Each and one of these sparkles Yeah! They reflect back at us too This light that runs Until the end of darkness (Heart Catch!) Because you are here (Fresh! Fresh!) I will not show tears (Max! Max!) Because you are all here (Yes! Yes!) My courage has soared Come and let's join hands (Splash!) And join our hearts as well (Precure!) Let's deliver the dreams we brought together To the "future" "Everybody Shout! Hey! Hey!... Pretty Cure...Pretty Cure...Pretty Cure All Stars!" (Maho Girls!) Because you are here (Princess! Princess!) We can connect hands (Happiness Charge!) Because you're all here (Doki! Doki!) We can make a big circle (Heart Catch!) Because you are here (Fresh! Fresh!) I will not show tears (Max! Max!) Because you are all here (Yes! Yes!) My courage has soared Come and let's join hands (Smile! Suite!) And join our hearts as well (Splash!) The story that begins from here on Is the "future" Because everyone is here... Pretty Cure All Stars Pretty Cure...Pretty Cure...Pretty Cure All Stars Video Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Music Category:Ending Songs